


Fade Away

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma knew and accepted that he would not live forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 17, 2009.

  
The days and nights in Tokyo were long for Fuuma. He was used to moving from world to world, never lingering for long, collecting the things that Yuuko sent him to fetch. He never stayed for long, and if he stayed long enough for someone to know his name, it was quickly forgotten years later. It was with a morbid realization, not one born from sadness or resignation moreso than just an acceptance of the reality of the situation, that Fuuma recognized that when he died, no one would know or care or miss him.   
  
It was strange to think about, but Fuuma accepted his inevitable mortality. It didn’t sadden him, and he didn’t stay up long nights fretting and thinking about it. Because lingering on unhappy things made life bitter.  
  
Fuuma was more for the approach of capturing the desires he wanted and refusing to let go. It was better to have a hold on what you wanted before you disappeared forever. Live every day as if it were the last was a clichéd notion, but something akin to what Fuuma felt.   
  
He was not like his brother, who remained young and would undoubtedly outlive him (unless a certain vampire had something to say about that). He was not like the one his brother chased, who, with his twin, had undoubtedly been young for centuries and would live for many more centuries.   
  
He was young, but had already lived past a quarter of his life. He was young, but he would grow old and die, or he would die young while doing something reckless. Either way. He was not unaware of his humanity and his mortality.   
  
It was strange in the sense that he felt he was leaving those three behind. They had years to run and chase one another, and Fuuma only had a few transient moments.   
  
So until those moments ended, he would have to reach for the things that he wanted, before it was too late.   
  
He curled his arms around Kamui’s waist when the vampire dove to kick his chest. He pulled the vampire against him, smiling, even as Kamui hissed darkly and Fuuma chuckled.   
  
“Hello, Kamui.”


End file.
